Dream
by Euraa
Summary: author bingung gimana buat nulis nih fic summary nya. tapi fic ini bercerita tentang kisah cinta Sai dan Ino yang dimulai dari pertemuan pertama mereka di ruang kesenian kampus mereka


Semua orang pasti memiliki mimpi yang ingin dicapai, begitu juga denganku

Mimpiku adalah untuk menjadi seorang pelukis terkenal

Dari aku kecil aku mengikuti les melukis dan bisa dibilang aku cukup berprestasi

Mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai seniman pendatang baru tentu menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri

Karena prestasi itu pula aku mendapatkan beasiswa di sebuah kampus kesenian terkenal

Tapi entah kenapa orang-orang dikelasku selalu menjauhiku atau lebih tepatnya membuliku

Aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikanya dengan selalu berada di ruang kesenian seorang diri

Melukis, melukis dan melukis kurang lebih itulah yang kulakukan setiap harinya hingga suatu hari aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang mengubah hidupku

Namanya Ino Yamanaka, perempuan berambut pirang panjang diikat ponytail dia juga cukup periang

Suatu hari saat aku sedang melukis di ruang kesenian (tentu saja sendirian) dia datang mengganguku dengan mengambil pensil yang kugunakan untuk membuat sketsa dan sialnya aku hanya membawa satu pensil, terpaksa aku mengejarnya

Larinya cukup kencang, aku sedikit kesusahan mengejarnya tapi tak lama aku berhasil mengejarnya

Saat berada didekatnya aku berusaha mengambil kembali pensilku, tapi dia berhasil menghindarinya

Kucoba berkali-kali tapi hasilnya tetap sama dia cukup lincah sehingga aku sulit mengambil kembali pensilku dari tangannya

Karena berulang kali mencoba tapi tetap gagal akupun menyerah mengambil kembali pensilku dari dia

"Hei!" Panggil gadis itu

Aku menoleh kebelakang masih dengan perasaan kesal

"Apa kau tidak ingin pensil ini kembali?" Tanya gadis itu

"Ambil saja" jawabku kesal

"Maaf karena telah mangambil pensilmu dan juga sudah menggangumu, aku tidak bermaksud begitu" kata gadis itu

"Aku tidak peduli" jawabku

"Hei, jangan dingin begitu" kata gadis itu "mari kita berteman, namaku Ino Yamanaka panggil saja Ino"

"Jadi, kenapa kau menggangguku?" Tanyaku

"Aku hanya penasaran kenapa kau lebih memilih sendirian diruang kesenian daripada berkumpul bersama temanmu" balas Ino

"Apa urusanmu? Memangnya kau siapa? Ibuku?" Kataku sedikit marah

"Hei tenanglah jangan marah begitu" kata Ino berusaha menenangkanku

"Terserahlah, ambil saja pensil itu dan pergi, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi" kataku lalu pergi meninggalkan Ino

"Baiklah, aku anggap ini sebagai tanda pertemanan kita" kata Ino

"Terserahlah" jawabku

Dengan perasaan sedikit kesal akupun terpaksa pergi tanpa menyelesaikan sketsaku

Keesokan harinya setelah pulang sekolah seperti biasa aku segera pergi ke ruang kesenian untuk menyelesaikan sketsaku yang sempat tertunda kenarin karena gadis aneh itu

Aku pun membawa semua pensil tang kupunya untuk berjaga-jaga dia kembali merebut pensilku seperti kemarin

Saat akan membuka pintu ruang kesenian aku merasa sedit takut dia ada disana menggangguku atau lebih parahnya dia merusak sketsaku

Akupun memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu ruang kesenian sambil berharap gadis aneh itu ada disana

Setelah pintu terbuka aku lega, karena ruag kesenian kosong seperti biasa

Akupun melanjutkan kembali sketsaku

Baru saja aku mau mulai melanjutkan kembali sketsaku, pintu ruang kesenian kembali terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang tidak kuharapkan keberadaanya

"Hei, jadi kau disini lagi" kata Ino "kemarin aku lupa menanyakan sesuatu"

"Menanyakan apa?" Tanyaku sedikit waswas

"Namamu, siapa namamu?l jawab Ino

"Sai, Uchiha Sai" balasku "karena kau sudah tahu namaku pergi sana!"

"Kau tidak keberatankan aku panggil Sai-kun?" Tanya Ino tidak memperdulikan kata-kataku

"Terserah" balasku lalu kembali melanjutkan sketsaku

"Kau membuat lukisan untuk apa?" Tanya Ino

"Lomba" balasku

"Kau masih saja dingin seperti biasa" kata Ino

Aku tidak memperdulikan kata-katanya, aku harus pokus untuk melanjutkan lukisanku

Tapi dia (Ino) entah kenapa sama sekali tidak beranjak pergi dari ruangan kesenian dia, hanya melihatku melukis

Dia selalu saja berusaha untuk mengajakku mengobrol tapi aku tidak memperdulikanya, yang aku pedulikan adalah aku harus secepatnya menyelesaikan lukisan ini

Lama-kelamaan suara Ino tidak terdengar lagi, akupun menoleh kearah Ino untuk melihat kenapa dia tiba-tiba terdiam, kulihat ternyata dia sudah tertidur

Kulihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, waktu terasa begitu lambat bagiku saat aku melukis

Saat aku hendak membangunkan Ino dia terbangun

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Ino dengan mata yang terlihat masih mengantuk

"Sembilan malam" jawabku

"Apa? Hei, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku" kata Ino marah "gawat ibuku bisa marah kalau aku pulang jam segini"

"Mana kutahu" balasku

"Terserah" kata Ino lalu mengambil tasnya dan bergegas pergi dari ruangan kesenian. Yah, itulah yang awalnya kupikirkan

Saat aku membuka pintu ruang kesenian, Ino berdiri tepat didepan ruangan kesenian seakan sedang menungguku

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Tanyaku

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab" balasnya

"Apa makudmu? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" balasku

"Bukan itu maksudku" kata Ino kesal "aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kamu harus mengantarku pulang"

"Hah? Kenapa juga aku harus mengantarmu pulang? Kenapa kau tidak pulang dengan taksi saja" balasku

"Sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab karena tidak membangunkanku" kata Ino

"Terserah kau saja" kataku sambil pergi menuju tempat parkir

Aku memutuskan untuk mengalah karena kupikir debat ini tidak akan selesai sampai salah satu dari kami mengalah

Sesampainya ditempat parkir, akupun langsung menuju kearah mobilku

Aku membuka pintu kemudi lalu masuk dan menyalakan mobil

Ino hanya diam saja disamping pintu penumpang

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau ingin kutinggalkan" kataku

"Karena kau tidak membukakan pintunya" balasnya

"Jangan jadi anak manja! Buka saja pintunya sendiri" kataku kesal

"Apa maksudmu memanggilku anak manja? Begini-begini aku ini anak yang mandiri" kata Ino

"Lalu kenapa kau meminta untuk dibukakan pintunya?" Tanyaku

"Karena kau mengunci pintunya" balasnya

Dengan menahan malu akupun membukakan pintu itu

Setelah pintunya terbuka Ino pun langsung masuk kedalam mobil

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanyaku memecah keheningan

Karena tak ada jawaban, aku melirik Ino yang ada disampingku

Ternyata dia tertidur

'Dia cantik juga saat tidur' ucapku dalam hati 'tidak-tidak, apa yang kupikirkan'

Aku menghentikan mobilku ke pinggir jalan

"Hei bangun!" Kataku berusaha membangunkannya

"Uhn, apa?" Balasnya dengan mata yamg masih tertutup

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanyaku

"Sudah jalan saja nantibaku tunjukan jalanya" balasnya

Aku kembali melajukan mobilku mengantarkan ino kerumahnya dengan arahannya

Ternyata rumahnya cukup dekat denganku

Tak lama, aku menghentikan mobilkudidepan sebuah rumah yang sederhana tidak besar maupun kecil halamanya dihiasi dengan berbagai macam bunga

"Oi cepat turun!" Kataku

"Iya iya" Ino lalu membuka ointu mobilku lalu mengetuk pintu rumahnya

Tak lama pintupun terbuka memperlihatkan seorang wanita yang mirip Ino, mungkin ibunya

"Ino darimana saja kamu? Kenapa pulang jam segini? Jangan buat ibu khawatir" kata ibu Ino

"Maaf bu. Aku ketiduran disekolah" balas Ino

"Kok bisa? Terus kamu pulang sama siapa?" Tanya ibunnya

"Dia" jawab Ino lalu menunjuk kearah mobilku, lebih tepatnya aku

"Siapa dia? Pacarmu?" Tanya ibu Ino menggoda anaknya

"Bukaaan" balas Ino dengan muka memerah karena malu

"Iya iya. Siapa namamu?" Tanya ibu Ino

"Sai, Shimura Sai" balas Sai

"Nah, Sai-kun. Apakah kamu sudah makan malam?" Tanya ibu Ino

"Belum" balasku

"Waah, kalo begitu kamu ikut makan malam saja dengan kami" ajak ibu Ino

"Tidak usah, aku tidak nau merepotkan" ucapku menolak ajakan ibu Ino

Lagipula rumahku dekat sini

Ino mendengus kesal "sok sopan"

Aku mendelik kesal kepadanya. Sedangkan Ino malah membuang muka

"Sudah ikut saja" ucap ibu Ino sambil menarik paksa tanganku

Aku pasrah saja. Beruntung aku tinggal sendirian jadi tidak perlu mengabari orang di rumah

"Ino bawa dia kemeha makan" ucap ibu Ino lalu pergi meninggalkan kami

"Ayo ikut aku" ucap Ino berjalan memasuki rumah

Aku mengikuti Ino sambil memperhatikan sekelilingku

DUAK!

Kepalaku terjedot tembok karena tidak melihat kedepan

"Pffft" Ino menahan tawanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri

"Jangan tertawa" ucapku. Aku merasakan mukaku memerah karena malu

"Hahaha" tawa Ino meledak "kamu ini kenapa? Kenapa juga bisa terjatuh?"

Aku hanya mendengus kesal sambil menerima bantuannya

Aku lalu kembali mengikuti Ino. Kali ini aku melihat kedepan karena tak ingin kembali merasakan malu

Setelah sampai diruang makan Ino duduk disebuah kursi makan

"Jangan diam saja disitu ayo duduk" ucap Ino

Aku lalu duduk dikursi depan Ino menunggu ibu Ini membawakan makanan

Suasana entah kenapa menjadi canggung

Tak lama kemudian ibu Ino datang membawa makanan

Ino berdiri untuk membantu ibunya menyiapkan makanan

"Ayah dimana bu?" Tanya Ino

"Hari ini ayahmjmu lembur jadi tidak bisa makan malam bersama kita" balas sang ibu lalu kembali menyiapkan makan malam

Setelah makanan selesai dihidangkan kami menyantap makanan dengan tenang

"Bagaimana Sai-kun? Apa makanannya enak?" Tanya ibu Ino memecahkan keheningan

"Enak" balasku singkat padat jelas

"Kamu ini tidak sopan" ucap Ino

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung. Apa aku salah bicara?

Ibu Ino hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku anaknya

Acara makan malam kembali berlanjut dengan tenang sampai selesai

Setelah selesai makan, aku menawarkan diri untuk membantu membereskan

Tapi ditolak oleh ibu anak Yamanaka. Mereka bilang aku sebagai tamu tidak usah ikut membantu

"Ino antar Sai-kun sampai gerbang" setelah selesai membereskan makan malam

"Baik bu. Sai-kun ayo" ajak Ino

Aku lalu mengikuti Ino

"Sai-kun, jaga Ino baik-baik" ucap ibu Ino setengah berteriak

Aku tidak membalasnya karena tidak tahu harus bilang apa

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya" ucapku sebelum memasuki mobilku

"Heeh, jadi kamu tahu cara berterima kasih juga" ledek Ino

Aku mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Aku lalu masuk ke mobilku lalu pergi

Hari pun berganti

Seperti biasa aku melukis diruang kesenian sedangkan Ino menemaniku (tentu saja sudah kuusir tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkan)

Hari demi hari kulalui bersamanya

Entah kenapa aku mulai merasa nyaman bersamanya

Baru pertama kali kurasakan perasaan ini

Aku bertanya kepada orang tuaku. Tapi mereka hanya tertawa mendengarkan pertanyaanku

Aku mencari di internet, tapi yang kutemukan hanya tentang persoaaln cinta

Apa aku telah jatuh cinta denganya?

Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu

Tak terasa tiga bulan berlalu dan aku selalu bersamanya

Sekarang aku akui aku telah jatuh cinta kepadanya

Aku berniat menyatakan cinta kepadanya hari ini

Kutunggu dia datang saat aku melukis diruang kesenian

Pintu ruang kesenian terbuka. Aku melihat kearah pintu dan kulihat Ino sedang berdiri disana

Aku berdiri dari kursiku dan berjalan kearahnya

Ino melihatku dengan bingung

"Ada apa?"Tanya Ino

"Ino, aku ingin bicara serius denganmu" ucapku

"Bicara apa?" Tanya Ino

"Ino, aku suka padamu. Maukah kamu menjadi pacarmu?" Ucapku

Ino terkejut saat mendengarnya

Dia entah kenapa mundur kebelakang lalu berbalik dan berlari pergi meninggalkanku

Aku reflek berlari mengejarnya

Kejar-jeharan pun terjadi

Tak lama aku berhasil meraih tangannya dan menariknya hingga berhadapan denganku

Saat wajah kami bertemu mukanya memerah lalu tiba-tiba saja Ino jatuh pingsan

Saat kusentuh keningnya, keningnya terasa panas sekali. Apakah dia demam?

Panik. Akupun membawanya pulang kerumahnya

Sesampainya di rumah Ino, aku langsung menekan bel pintu

"Iya sebentar" sahut seorang peeempuan dari balik pintu

Tak lama pintu rumah terbuka menampilkan sosok ibu Ino

Ibu Ino bingung melihat kedatanganku. Tapi saat melihat sosok Ino dibalik punggungku dia terkejut

"Sai-kun, ada apa ini?" Tanya ibu Ino

"Ino tiba-tiba saja pingsan. Saat kusentuh keningnya panas sekali apakah dia demam?" Ucapku

"Eh?" Wajah ibu Ino terlihat bingung mendengar perkataanku

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku bingung

"Ah tidak. Maaf Sai-kun. Maukaah kamu membawa Ini kekamarnya?" Pinta ibu Ino

"Baiklah" balasku

Aku lalu membawa Ino kekamarnya dilantai dua

Ibu Ino memberi tahuku kamar Ino ada nametag dengan namanya

Setelah menemukannya, aku lalu mencoba membuka pintunya untuk mengecek apakah pintunya dikunci atau tidak walaupun aku sedikit kesusahan karena menggendong Ino dipunggungku

Ceklek, pintunya terbuka

Apakah dia tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya?

Tanpa pikir panjang aku lalu menasuki kamarnya

Aku lalu membaringkan Ino dikasur lalu menyelimutinya

Setelah aku menyelimutinya aku langsung pergi dari kamarnya

Setelah menutup pintu kamar Ino aku langsyng pergi ke lantai satu untuk pulang

Sesampainya dilantai satu aku berpapasan dengan ibu Ino

"Sai-kun mau kemana?" Tanya ibu Ino

"Saya pulang dulu tante" jawabku

"Kenapa tidak tinggal lebih lama lagi?" Ucap ibu Ino

"Maaf tante, saya ingin cepat pulang hari ini" ucapku

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Sai-kun, hati-hati dijalan" ucap ibu Ino

"Ya tante, selamat malam"

Selamat malam"

Setelah berpamitan dengan ibu Ino aku langsung pulang kerumah

Sepanjang perjalanan, otakku tidak bisa berhenri memikirkan kenapa Ino berlari saat aku menembaknya, apakah dia membenciku?

Malam berganti pagi

Seperti biasa aku menghabiskan waktuku di ruang kesenian sambil menunggu Ino datang

Tapi Ino tak kunjung datang. Itu membuatku khawatir. Apakah dia benar-benar membenciku

Saat aku datang kekelasnya, teman-temanya bilang hari ini tidak hadir

Mungkin dia masih sakit pikirku

Awalnya aku berniat untuk menjengujknya saat pulang nanti. Tapi aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menjenguknya saat mwngingat kejadian kemarin

Akupun memutuskan untuk membiarkanya sendiri untuk sekarang

Hari demi hari kulalui tanpa Ino. Walaupun dulu aku selalu sendirian tapi entah kenapa rasanya sekarang sangat berbeda

Dua minggu berlalu sejak Ino pingsan di kampus saat kutembak. Tapi dia tidak pernah datang ke kampus entah kenapa

Hari ini sepulang dari kampus aku memutuskan untuk menjenguknya

Sesampainya di rumah Ino. Di halaman rumahnya kulihat seorang pria paruh baya yang mirip dengan Ino

Apakah dia ayahnya?

Pria paruh baya itu melihat kearahku yang beru keluar dari mobil dengan tatapan bingung

"Maaf. Anda siapa?" Tanya pria itu

"Saya Shimura Sai, teman Ino" balasku

"Ooh. Jadi kau yang bernama Sai itu. Isrri dan anakku selalu menceritakan tentang dirimu" ucap pria yang ternata ayah Ino itu

"Maaf kalau boleh tahu. Kenapa Ino sudah dua minggu ini tidak datang ke kampus?" Tanyaku

"Jadi anak dan istriku tidak menceritakan apa-apa ya" ucap ayah Ino yang entah kenapa memasang raut muka sedih

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya Ino hanya demam biasa?" Tanyaku

"Bukan. Sebenarnya anakku mengidap penyakit yang tidak diketahui dan sangat berbahaya. Dokter memvonisnya kalau umur Ino tidak akan lama sejak kecil. Sebuah keajaiban dia masih hidup hingga saat ini" balas ayah Ino

"Eh" aku terkejut

Tentu saja aku terkejut. Lgi pula laki-laki mana yang tidak terkejut mendengar perempuan yang dicintainya penyakit misterous dan berbahaya yang mengancam nyawanya

"Kau ingin menjenguknya?" Tanya ayah Ino

"Iya. Saya khawatir dengan Ino" jawabku

"Silahkan masuk" ucap ayah Ino

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, aku langsung menuju ke kamar Ino di lantai dua

Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya

"Masuk" ucap sebuah suara perempuan

Saat aku membuka pintu kamar Ino kulihat ibu Ino duduk disamping anaknya sambil menyuapi anaknya

"Sai-kun?" Ucap mereka bersamaan kaget melihatku

Sang ibu tersenyum kearahku lalu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua sendirian

Aku menatap kearah Ino

Kulihat sekarang penampilan Ino terlihat sangat memprihatinkan. Tubuhnya menjadi sangat kurus, tulang pipinya terlihat jelas dan matanya terlihat seperti ikan mati

Ino melirik kearahku lalu tersenyum

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ino

"Bodoh" ucapku

"Dua minggu tidak bertemu kamu langsung mengejekku saat bertemu?" Ucap Ino sambil terkekeh kecil

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku kalau kau memiliki penyakit parah?" Ucapku

"Eh? Ayah yang memberi tahumu?"Tanya Ino

"Iya. Dan juga kenapa kau tidak memberiku jawaban apa-apa dan lari begitu saja. Apa kau membenciku?" ucapku

"Aku tidak membencimu. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa?" Ucapku memotong kata-kata Ino

"Kau tahu kan aku punya penyakit yang mematikan dan dokter juga bilang padaku waktuku sebentar lagi. Jadi aku tidak ingin menyakiti dirimu" balas Ino

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu" ucapku

Ino hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarku

"Apa kamu ingat dengan pertemuan kita?" Tanya Ino

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan itu" tanyaku

"Sudah jawab saja!" Ucap Ino memaksaku

"Iya aku kenapa?" Tanyaku

Ino meraih sesuatu dari balik bantalnya. Ino ternyata mengambil sebuah pensil yang sudah kecil karena sering dieaut dan diatasnya diikatkan sebuah pita berwarna ungu lalu memberikannya kepadaku

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku

"Ini pensil yang menjadi tanda pertemanan kita" balas Ino

Aku hanya tersenyum geli saat melihat pensil yang ternyata (dulu) milikku dihiasi sebuah pita

"Ini, aku mengembalikannya kepadamu" ucap Ino sambil memberikan paka pensil itu kegenggaman tanganku

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin menjadi temanku lagi?" Tanyaku sedikit khawatir

"Bukan. Sudahlah, pulang sana. Aku mau tidur" usir Ino

"Lalu pensil ini?" Ucapku

"Bawa pulang! Sudah sana pergi aku sangat mengantuk" usir Ino

Aku terkekeh pelan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Ino

Sebelum pulang aku berpamitan dengan oeang tua Ino

Mereka mengajakku makan malam tapi aku menolaknya

Keesokan harinya aku memutuskan untuk kembali menjenguk Ino sepulang dari kampus

Beruntung dosen yang seharusnya menhajar tidak bisa hadir. Jadi kami pulang jam 9 pagi

Saat didalam mobil hendak menghidupkan mobil. Kurasakan ponsel disaku celanaku bergetar menandakan sms masuk

Saat kubuka ternyata itu sms dari Ino. Tapi isinya bukanlah sesuatu yang ingun kudengar

'Sai-kun ini dengan ibu Ino. Tante ingin memberi tahumu kalau Ino sudah meninggal dan akan dimakamkan sebentar lagi. Kalau bisa maukah kamu datang untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuknya?'

Aku sangat terkejut saat membaca isi sms tersebut

Ini bohong kan? Ino sedang mengerjaiku kan?

Tidak nungkin Ino meninggal begitu saja padahal kemarin dia terlihat baik-baik saja jika kau mengenyampingkan penampilannya

Aku memacu mobilku dengan sangat kencang menghiraukan lampu merah

Persetan dengan pengendara lain yang mengumpatku karena menerobos lampu merah. Aku saat ini sudah tidak peduli dengan peraturan lalu lintas. Beruntung tidak ada polisi

Sesampainya di rumah Ino kukihat banyak sekali orang-orang berbaju hitam dihalaman rumah Ino

Aku melihat ibu Ino yang sedang menangis disamping pintu gerbang rumahnya

Melihat kedatanganku, ibu Ino lalu menghampiriku

"Tante, ini bohong kan? Ino tidak mungkin meninggal kan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanyaku panik dan tidak percaya dengan pemandangan di rumah Ino

"Hiks.. hiks. Sebenarnya saat kemarin kamu pulang keadaan Ino nenjadi memburuk. Suamiku lalu membawanya kerumah sakit dan Ino sempat dirawat disana. Tapi tadi pagi kami diberi tahu oleh pihak rumah sakit kalau Ino meninggal. Hiks...hiks" balas ibu ino ditengah isak tangisnya

Hatiku terasa sangat sakit saat mendengarnya

Aku tidak percaya dengan ucapan ibu Ino. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya aku tidak mau percaya dengan perkataannya

Aku berbalik lalu berlari kemobilku untuk pergi tak menghiraukan panggilan ibu Ino

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung tancap gas meninggalkan rumah Ino

Aku pergi tanpa arah tujuan. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Haruskah aku bunuh diri untuk mentusul Ino

Entah kenapa aku malah sampai di kampusku

Aku memutuskan lebih baik aku melukis. Mungkin ini bisa melupakan rasa sakitku

Aku lalu memakirkan mobilku sebelum pergi keruang kesenian

Sesampainya disana aku langsung melukis walaupun aku tidak tahu melukis apa

Saat tengah asik membuat sketsa. Pensilku tiba-tiba saja direbut paksa oleh seseorang

Aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk melihat dan memarahi orang yang sudah menggangguku

Saat aku membalikkan tubuhku. Tubuhku langsung saja membantu melihat orang yang menggangguku

Orang yang menggangguku ternyata adalah Ino

Ino lalu menjulurkan lidahnya mengejekku lalu kabur dariku

Apa ini mimpi? Atau mungkin ini kenyataan? Tidak, yang lebih penting aku harus mengejarnya

Aku lalu berlari mengejar Ino seperti saat pertama kali bertemu

Tapi entah kenapa sekarang lebih mudah untuk mengambil kembali pensilku

Saat aku berhasil mengambil kembali pensilku. Ino berbalik kearahku lalu tersenyum sebelum tubuhnya secara perlahan berubah menjadi cahaya-cahaya kecil sebelum menghilang (kayak kematiannya koro-sensei di ansatsu kyoushitsu)

"Tunggu. Kumohon jangan pergi" ucapku

Kurasakan air mataku mulai menumpuk dimataku siap jatuh kapan saja

Ino tidak menjawab perkataanku. Dia hanya tersenyum seolah mengatakan tidak apa-apa sebelum benar-benar nenghilang

Air mataku jatuh mengalir di pipiku karena sudah tak kuat lagi menahanya

Sambil menangis. Aku kembali ke ruang kesenian untuk kembali melukis

Aku merobek sketsaku yang lama dan mulai membuat yang baru

Tangisanku tidak bisa berhenti sampai aku selesai melukis

Waktu menunjukan pukul 3 sore saat aku menyelesaikan lukisanku

Aku memasukan lukisanku kesebuah bingkai yang ada di ruang kesenian tanpa takut dimarahi karena bingkai itu adalah milikku yang sengaja kutinggalkan disini

Aku me sms ibu Ino ke hp Ino untuk meminta maaf dan menanyakan dimana Ino dimakamkan

Setelah mengetahui dimana Ino dimakamkan, aku langsung pergi ke makanm Ino

Sesampainya disana aku langsung mencari makam dengan nama Ino Yamanaka

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencarinya karena saat aku bertanya keseseorang orang itu memberi tahuku letak makam yang masih baru

Saat aku menemukannya aku tersenyum kecil waklaupun bercampur perasaan sedih karena masih belum terima dengan kematiannya saat melihat nisan bertuliskan Ino Yamanaka

"Ino. Aku tidak menyangka kau ini kejam" ucapkuu sambil menyimpan bingkai berisi lukisanku

"Kau tidak memberikan jawaban apa-apa saat aku menembakmu sampai meninggal. Bahkan merahasiakan penyakitmu" ucapku sambil menahan tangis

"Tapi, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Terima kasih sudah bersamaku walaupun sebentar. Berkatmu aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai teman dan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta" ucapku

Air mataku kembali mengalir "kau tahu? Aku semapat berpikir kau membenciku saat kau berlari begitu saja dariku. Tapi aku sangat lega saat tahu kau tidak membenciku" ucapku sambil menghapus air mataku

"Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuanya" ucapku sambil membungkuk sebentar lalu mengecup nisan Ino sebelum pergi dari situ meninggalkan sebuah bingkai berisi lukisan Ino yang sedang tersenyum manis

END

Gimana? Gaje kah?

Maaf kalo gaje soalnya ini fic romance pertama author

Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah silent comic di internet

TANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
